The Lollipop Shop
by msrachberry
Summary: What happens when Alice wants Pop Rocks? ExA For xxDeath's Daughterxx and MikalahStarrUley’s Odd Couples Challenge Oneshot


This is for **xxDeath's Daughterxx** and **MikalahStarrUley's **Odd Couples Challenge. The couple pairing I chose is Alice x Edward. Also, as a warning, the thoughts and/or feelings expressed within this fanfic, are solely those of the characters and do not necessarily reflect those of myself.

Disclaimer: I'm taking over Twilight, haha! No, seriously folks, it all belongs to Stephenie.

"Edward, I want Pop Rocks and Pepsi!"

"No, Alice, you cannot have any candy!"

"But Edward, It's Nine in the Afternoon, I need my sugar fix!"

"Oh, come on Edward how horrible could it be?" suggested Bella, Emmett's new girlfriend. I know, she's merely a human, but even she should know what happens to my wife when we give her candy.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large sharp object began hurdling toward my head. It was a butcher's knife. 'WTF?' I thought to myself. Oh, course it missed and stabbed straight into the wall like a dart. I turned my head to see who it was that was apparently attempting to plot my sudden death, and was shocked to see who it was.

"Edward, darling, I love you, but if you don't give me my candy, no one gets out alive!"

"Alice, put down the gun, and slowly walk away." said Bella. Cowardly Human.

"Relax, Bella, she won't hurt you, it's me she wants. Go ahead, take your best shot."

And then she shot the gun. Damn her! I should have known what happens when you shoot a vampire. Confetti spews everywhere. After I put myself back together, I spoke.

"Okay, Alice get in the car, we'll go get you some candy."

"I knew you'd cave."

"Of course you did, your psychic!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Oh my God. Seriously, when that girl wants candy, she doesn't think about another single thing.

"Edward are we there yet?"

"No, love, we are not."

"Can't you drive any faster?"

"No, I cannot. Bella is in the car and if we were to have a wreck, it might kill her. Ninety mph is plenty fast enough."

"Oh, Edward, couldn't you just do it for me? Huh, please?" It was bad enough she was using her sexy voice but her kissing me on the neck like she was put me over the top.

"Okay, but a hundred and ten is as fast as I'll go for now." Minutes later we pulled up in front of the Port Angeles candy store called 'The Lollipop Shop' and Alice ran in like she was being chased by the Volturi. The rest of us shortly followed behind our clearly demented sister.

"Alice, this is stupid. Jasper and I are going shopping across the street. Come and get us before you leave." said Rosalie. (A/N: In case it isn't painfully obvious, Rosalie and Jasper are together)

This has to be the most annoying store I have ever been too. I, mean they are playing a really annoying song over the loud speaker, and I swear could it possibly get any more colorful in here? I must really love Alice.

**Alice's POV**

"Okay so that will be six pounds of Pop Rocks and four two liters of Pepsi. No, thank you. Edward, we can go now."

"No, Alice we can't. I suddenly have the strange urge to dance to this moronic song."

"Edward, what are you talking about? And P!ATD are not moronic!"

But, I didn't have time to say anything else because he suddenly whisked me up and we were both break dancing like we had just come straight from the eighties.

_Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good  
Picking up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world_

Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can

Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon and  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the Afternoon

"Edward, I feel that I must point out that we look incredibly stupid. And how we even break dancing to this song?"

"I Need to Dance!"

_Your eyes are size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good_

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?!

Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place  
Back to the room where it all began  
Hey!  
Back to the room where it all began

"Okay, Edward I see what you mean. But no more break dancing, we must…_Tango_!"

"God I love you!"

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do_

When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon

"Oh, Edward, you are so romantic."

"I love you Alice!"

"I love you too, Edward!"

"Alice, will you marry me?"

"Edward, we're already married."

"Oh…yeah, right. Wanna do it again?"

"Sure. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nuh uh, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more. More more more more more!!"…………………..


End file.
